Problem: Multiply. $\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{6}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{3}{30}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{1}{3}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{1}{15}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: $= \dfrac{2 \times 1}{5 \times 6}$ $= \dfrac{2}{30}$ $= \dfrac{2\div2}{30\div2}$ $= \dfrac{1}{15}$